Isla Tormenta
by salorarainriver
Summary: Kerrigan and Sylvanas get stranded on an island, make out, and have a kid. No, seriously, that's the entire plot of this fanfic. They have a fucking kid! Also, it's like, one page... I probably won't lengthen it to a multi-chapter epic... sorry.


((Author's Note: this is the backstory of a character for the Deadly Mistakes roleplay, so unless you're from that roleplay, JUST SLOWLY BACK AWAY, FORGET YOU EVER SAW THIS. Please have mercy on me, I wrote this at like, 3-5 AM, during a bout of sleep deprivation and extreme gay. Besides, there's no sexy anywhere here, I'm sorry, Kerrigan and Sylvanas make out, but I don't describe it. All I describe is how they fell in love and had a kid.))

It was a moment long in the past, when the human ghost and the elven ranger found eachother. A dimensional anomaly had torn them from their respective worlds, into a strange and new one. Though the two were hopelessly lost on what they soon deduced was an island on a lonely planet, they had... made the most of their strange situation. They dearly enjoyed each other's company, and when they discovered the way back home, they were reluctant to part. They knew they would likely never see each other again, but at the same time, they knew they were too vital in their respective home dimensions. They could not shirk from their duty. They traded with each other a memento, a lock of hair and a photograph, to remember each other by. Though Lady Windrunner lost her photograph, Kerrigan kept the lock of hair with her, even when captured by the zerg, and forced into her metamorphosis. While the Banshee Queen took command of the Forsaken and formally joined The Horde, the Queen of Blades commanded an entire race, and struck fear into the whole galaxy.

Time passed, and while the endless war between the Protoss, Terrans, and Zerg slowly reached an uneasy ceasefire, Azeroth found itself besieged by a terrifying threat. It came from nowhere, as living and dead alike found themselves enthralled, controlled, conscripted into an army that arose overnight. Whoever commanded them came from nowhere, and seemed intent on taking the will of every last soul in Azeroth. The leaders of The Horde were powerless, their magic could not stop or reverse this plague, they could not even find the cause of this control. Sylvanas had a hunch, but from embarassment, she kept it to herself. She thought, perhaps this terror is "psionic," the same as that human woman who she met so many years back. Perhaps it's come from that world, and if I return to Kerrigan, she and the rest of the "ghosts" in the Terran forces may come to the aid of Azeroth.

Sylvanas sought out the anomaly, the one that tore her from Azeroth, and with a small band of Forsaken, she returned to the island, the place where she had laid with the human, Sarah Kerrigan. Someone else was already there.

Sylvanas had never seen anything quite like the being that sat quietly on the cliffside, facing the water. She seemed like an elf, but her skin... no, her carapace, was rough, hardened, in shades of beige, purple, green. from her back sprouted a pair of what seemed to be skeletal dragon wings, and her hair... that wasn't hair, was it?

The being turned to Sylvanas, and smiled. "You're from Azeroth!"

One of the Forsaken stepped forward as Sylvanas found herself speechless. "This is Sylvanas Windrunner, The Banshee Queen"

"A queen? How wonderful! Sylvanas... it's so great to finally meet you!" Sylvanas stepped forward then, staring at this woman in confusion. Her soldier asked the question burning in her mind: "how do you know of Sylvanas? You're clearly from an alternate dimension, how has word of our queen spread so far?"

The woman paused, then smirked, and shook her head. "Ah, right. My apologies, allow me to introduce myself, your highness." Wary, Sylvanas nodded. She knew that time was meaningless here, you would return to your world in the exact same time from when you left. She could spare to entertain this odd being.

"I am Isla, daughter to the Zerg Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan." That name struck Sylvanas quiet. Wasn't Kerrigan a terran ghost? What had happened while she was gone...  
"Your father?" inquired the Forsaken soldier. Isla's grin grew. "Well, all things considered, I suppose that would be the elven ranger, Sylvanas Windrunner."

This drove the Banshee Queen to speech.  
"That's impossible!" "That's what she said!"

One of the Forsaken snickered. Isla frowned. "No... really, that's what Kerrigan said, when she learned she was pregnant." "but how?" Sylvanas interjected, "how in the world were you born?"

"Do you remember the lock of hair that you gave to my mother?" "Y-yes... the memento. I remember that. What of it?"  
"The zerg are a curious species. They can change any being into one of their own, take their DNA, the record of what you are, and incorporate it into the collective. This was Sarah Kerrigan's fate, for the Zerg Overmind envied her psionic power, and wanted it. She was captured, and transformed into one of the zerg. Not one to be controlled, she rose to power, usurped the seat of The Overmind, became the Queen of Blades. Yet in her metamorphosis... she still held a piece that belonged to you."

Sylvanas was silent. Everything her daughter described, it seemed impossible. Even in a world of magic, dragons, walking dead, and alternate dimensions, how could someone be born from a lock of hair?

"That piece, its DNA lay dormant in the Queen of Blades, until one day it awakened... and that's how I was born."

There was a moment of silence before Sylvanas spoke. "Isla... were you waiting here... for me?" "Oh. No. I found the gate to this place on a lone planet, and I was curious. This place is so peaceful, I thought to stay a while," she turned to Sylvanas, "you overthrew the Scourge, is that correct?"

"Yes. I rebelled against The Lich King, eventually defeated him... but Azeroth is now threatened by something greater, something from outside. I believe this threat is psionic, so we came here to find the path to the Terrans- well... I suppose we're seeking the aid of the Zerg, now."

Isla listened carefully as her mother relayed the story of the unseen mind-controller, resisting the overwhelming urge to give her newfound mother a hug. She nodded carefully, and a thought came to her.

"Perhaps... I could command this 'army' myself? if the control is psionic in nature, then I may be able to overpower it."

With some convincing, and a small zergling messenger sent back to Char to explain where the Zerg princess had gone, Isla soon found herself in Azeroth. Her theory was correct; whatever was controlling these beings, she could override it with her own psionics. In fact, she could do much, much more than simply override it. With knowledge gained via her mental probings, she found the source, and went off to confront him alone. He seemed to be a mage, and looked at least partially elven. She stepped from the shadows and faced him, announcing that his reign of terror will end here.

They fought, and were evenly matched, but something he said caused her resolve to falter. This moment of shock, he took advantage of, running her through with his weapon, dealing a fatal blow. This bold strike placed him at the mercy of Isla's claws, and with the last of her strength, she tore the mage apart, and just as quickly as it began, the mind-controlled army had ended.

It was Sylvanas who found her first, and the Banshee Queen mourned the loss of her daughter. Bringing the body back to Undercity, she toiled for weeks, pouring every big of magic she held into a fell ritual. Isla had single-handedly saved all of Azeroth, and Sylvanas wasn't going to let her daughter die like that. Hearing the news, Kerrigan had found her way to the lone island, then to Azeroth. When she heard of Isla's fate, she too, rushed to the Undercity, but there was nothing she could do to help. Weeks turned to months, and The Queen of Blades walked the Undercity in mourning, as her lover toiled fruitlessly, finding ever-grander forms of necromancy. This tragic scene continued, until at last, Isla Windrunner rose again.

Isla had changed. Her body was cold as ice, and her voice held the same unearthly echo that once rang from the throat of the Lich King, but she had returned, she was still herself, underneath the veil of undeath. The first thing she saw when she awakened was her two mothers. Their pained, anxious expressions softened into tears of joy, as they saw her now-blue eyes open for the first time in half a year. Isla Windrunner, daughter of the Queen of Blades, was hailed all over Azeroth as an unlikely hero, and that fact should be said again and again... for people like Isla Windrunner, one part monstrous alien, another part undead, the daughter of two feared and terrible queens, are not likely to ever be deemed heroic in any world.


End file.
